The problem of white pitch deposition occurs when secondary or coated paper is recycled. The coating, which comprises latex, generally styrene butadiene (SBR) and/or polyvinyl acetate (PVAC), natural binders, such as starch, and inorganic pigments, forms deposits on the paper machine. These deposits, referred to as "white pitch", can be very costly as they cause sheet defects, such as holes and breaks in the web of paper, as well as requiring added time for equipment cleanup. In the wet-end of the paper machine, white pitch usually deposits on the foils, table rolls, vacuum boxes, uhle boxes and throughout the press felts. Dry-end deposits appear on the dryer cans and dryer felts as a hazy white buildup.